Blade Covered In Red
by MIKEDZ
Summary: Zen was a normal Leaf ninja until he met Sasuke in his last mission, after thair battle Zen lost most of his memorys and was left for died until he met a young kunoichi named Sakuya can Zen get his memorys back and get back at Sasuke? O.C fic
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto owned by Masahashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 1: New begins

* * *

"IL have your head Sasuke" yelled Zen as he attacked With a round house kick. He got him in the face sending he straight to the ground. Then Zen noticed it was a clone and was hit from be hind with chidori. Zen was pushed off the mountain where they did battle. "Crap, is this the end" Zen said in his head as he fell to his death. Zen hit the ground head first and blacked out. "Fool if his teammates can't stop me then how could he" Sasuke said with a grin. Then Sasuke made a fire ball and burned the body's of Zen's team. "They never bring me back he" said in his mind.

"Get her, get the traitor" yelled the angry villagers and fellow ninja as they chase the kunoichi around the village. "Man i need a way out of here" the kunoichi said as she ran for her life. "Think", then she saw a big alley way and made her way to it. Once she got there she bite her thumb and and summoned a huge owl. "Nani i need your help" said the kunoichi. "What did you do now WHO,WHO"?. "IL tell you on the way out of here Nani now lets go". So the kunoichi jumped on the big bird and took off in to the air. "Hey look the Traitor is getting away, get her Screamed a near by villager". Then a blanket of knifes and kunais filled the sky heading straights for Nani and her master.

But its was to late they had gotten way. "So where do you what to go "who,who"?. "Just drop me off at a near by town away from the village"." So how did you get in to this" asked Nani. "Well Nani i was healing our kage from a very bad flu". "He would talk in his sleep as i fixed him up"." I heard him say something about starting another war with the leaf". "So i slit his neck and ran out of the hospital". "I could not let him send us in to another war, my Father died in the last one" She replied with anger.  
"We have to take a break" said the bird as it land in the wood. "Whats wrong Nani are you hurt"?. Nani raised her left wing and shown a kuni stuck in it. "Nani hold still", She pulled out the kuni and started healing her friend as her hand glowed a warm light green. As Nani was being treated she looked around and noticed a hand in the bushes.

"Hey look there's a some in the Bushes" Said Nani. "We're in the woods there are a lot of bushes witch one are you talking about"? "The one be hide us" she replied pointing the direction with her right wing. The kunoichi noticed the hand and slow walked near it. She looked closer in to the bush and Saw and Wounded Ninja. He was 6 foot tall, a little tan, had black spiky, long hair down to his neck. He was Wearing black baggie army pants, black boots, Black and white with a cross on his back. He had his head band around his neck. He also were a black mask with a skull half covering the bottom half of his face. She Noticed he was bleeding from a big wound on his back as well as the cuts he had all over his body.

"Nani we have to help this guy, he looks like he will die any second". "Sure thing master, Who" replied Nani. "You know your the sweetest kunoichi i ever knew who,who". The sun was shinning brightly thew the window hitting Zen on the face. Zen's eyes Slowly opened taking in as much light as they could. "Oh my head, where am i" Zen asked but got no reply. Zen opened his eyes wider and noticed he was in an inn. The room he was in had only one bed and two windows. As Zen looked at the room the door opens reveling a hot and sexy looking kunoichi at least that's what Zen thought." Its about time you woke up" she said lightly with a smile. Zen was speechless, "my name Sakuya Honachi whats your"? "My name is", Zen thought for a min or two.

It was hard for him to remember anything all his memory were very blurry. My name is Zen he said with a groan his body was still in pain from his battle. "Wow you got messed up good" she said with her eyes closed. "Well Sakuya thanks for saving me im in your debt". "It was nothing im a med ninja its my job". "Zen looked at her closely she had brown long hair, green eyes, she had creamy peach skin", she was 5,6 and she were a light blue belly hoody with a net shirt under it, she had a black short skirt on with net stockings and blue ninja sandals. On her head was a sound village head band. "So your from the sound"? he asked a Little nervous. "So your from the leaf "she replied. Then they both laughed a Little at the reply.

"Ha so i was wondering since your in my debt if you would like to travel with me". Zen quickly replied with a "hell yeah". "I don't have anything else to do, most of my memories were gone, maybe this will do me some good" he said in his mind as he slowly got out of bed. "But first things First i need some new gear like clothes and weapons"." Okay there's a weapons store and a clothing store two blocks from this inn". "Great then lets get started" yelled Zen as he grabbed her hand and ran out the door. The first place Zen went to was a clothing store called "Urban Red". Ten minutes later Zen walked out of the store Smiling, "Damn i like good". Zen's new clothing was very similar to his original the only thing that changed was that his new zip-up was pure black with a with cross on the back and his new pants were like his old ones but with little rips at the knees.

"So what do you think Sakuya"? "Sakuya started to blush and turn her head, um". Zen smiled, "its ok i can tell i look good by your expression on your face". "Um hey sakuya um do you have a boy friend"? Automatically Sakuya face turn a bright red, "Um no why you ask"? "I was just uh never mind". "No what, tell me i want to know". "Well i thought if your not doing anything later that you might like to go have dinner with me". Zen was sweating like crazy as he said this. "Damn what am i thinking i just met her and now im asking for a date, ah im so stupid" said Zen in his mind. "Well i don't think i will be having plans for awhile so ok sure it sounds fun"." Yessssss this is great i got a date with Sakuya" Zen said in his mind but out side that he just nodded in her reply. "Well now that that is planned i got to get my weapons so lets go". Zen and Sakuya walked threw the town and in to the nearest weapon shop. The bell rang as Zen walked thew the door of the place. The store was very dusty and old looking. Their were all kinds of weapons all around the place. Their were knifes, blade, kunis, katanas, hammers and other stuff.

Zen walked to the back of the room and noticed a old scythe. Zen felt a weird connection to the weapon it was like it was meant for him to use and him only. Zen grabbed the scythe and walked to front of the store. At the front of the store was an old man with an eye patch." Hey old man how much for the scythe"? The man looked at him with an evil like grin. "Its free to the man can use it properly"! "What do you mean" asked Zen as he widened his eyes. "That scythes evil, every man that's weld it died be for they every used it". "It was given to me at my friends funeral by his will". "So far every man who taken that thing died and had it returned by their family". "Well if its free its for me thanks old man il take it". "Zen are you crazy that thing could be cursed or something you heard what the man said". "Huh Sakuya i don't believe in curses and it will take a lot more than that to kill me" Zen replied with an devilish grin. End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto owned by Masahashi Kishimoto **But Zen, Sakuya, and Nani are all mine HAAAAAHA oh ya and mike's new weapon is a scythe sorry for the misunderstanding!!!!!

Chapter 2: True

"Zen im still worried about that thing, i keep getting chills every time i come near it". "Sakuya im not going to die from this scythe just be cause some old weirdo said i would". "But Zen" Zen quickly silenced her with one finger to her lips. "Sakuya were being followed", "by who" she asked smacking his finger from her face. Zen grabbed her hand and ran as fast as he could back to the inn. As they ran threw the town Zen could feel their presents getting closer and closer. "Damn looks like were going to have a fight" Zen said to himself as he grab the scythe on his back and welded it with his right hand. Zen stopped running and turned around." Zen Why'd you stop" Asked Sakuya still a little scared from what was chasing them. Sakuya saw that he was welding his scythe so she pulled out a kuni and make a fighting pose. "Come out and show yourself "Zen yelled making his own fighting pose. Then out of no wear come three sound ambu ninjas. They came so fast Zen did not even see where they came from they were just there. "Sakuya Honachi come with us you are under arrest "they both said at the same time.

"Shit i knew this was going to happen Sakuya" said in her mind. "Sakuya ain't going no where with you, you touch her you die" Zen yelled at the two in front of him. With out any warning they attacked with lighting speed. Both ambu attacked Zen with a kunis in each hand. Zen blocked them with out a sweat it was like the scythe did all the work. "Woo its like im not even trying, damn i love this thing" Zen said in his Mind as he fought off the ambu. "Sakuya run i got them covered Zen said as he lashed the two with his scythe. "No i got your back" Zen, then Sakuya formed a hand sign, Ninja art Reapers call Sakuya yelled. Zen cover your ears now! Zen immediately jump back from the fight and covered his ears.

Then Both Sound ambu fell to the floor, Sakuya walked in front of Zen and took his hands off his ears. Sakuya what just happened? Asked in confusion. "Zen i did a forbidden sound justu my grand father taught me when i was little". "The justu is called Reaper's call", "this justu steals the life of anyone around the useser who hears it and gives it them". "So in way i extended my life". "Wow that's amazing Sakuya you think you can teach me"?" I don't know maybe later okay"." Okay so why were those guys after you"? "Can i tell you when we get back to the inn". "Fine But you better give me details too". "Oh Zen thanks for backing me up over there". "Sakuya i will all ways have your back Zen said with a grin. "So what should we do with theses bodies" Sakuya asked? "We could just leave them here and leave the town tomorrow replied Zen.

"Well lets just go, im very tired". "If your that tired Sakuya would you like me to carry you". Sakuya blushed and looked away from Zen. "Il take that as a yes" yelled Zen as he quickly grabbed Sakuya wedding style before she could resist. "Zen" scream Sakuya Anger about being carried. "Oh shut up you know you like it" Zen said with a big Stupid like grin. Sakuya blushed and wrapped her arms around Zen's neck, "well you are pretty cute". Zen's face turned a cherry red after hearing that and Sakuya giggled at his reaction. "I guess were going to have to order out for dinner" said Zen with sadness in his voice. "Its okay Zen we can go out together anytime". Zen nodded and put Sakuya down, Zen pulled out the keys to their room and walked in. Sakuya walked in to the bath room to change. She came out with a white t-shirt and light blue p.j pants. Zen was on the other side of the room ordering pizza on his cell phone. "Yah extra largewith mushrooms and olives, In five min okay sounds good bye". Zen put the phone away and turned around. Immediately Zen drooled under his mask after he saw Sakuya.

"Like what you see"? asked Sakuya who giggled the whole time. "Yeah so why were those guys after you"? "Humh Zen i killed the kage of my village" Sakuya said with a frown on her face. "I understand if you want to leave me sorry for bring you", Zen silenced her before she could finish with a warm hug." Its okay Sakuya like i said before i got your back no matter what". Tears started to fall from Sakuya's face, "thanks Zen" she whispered in his ear. Sakuya looked stright in to Zen's eyes and pulled his mask off gently. Zen was lost in her gaze then Sakuya gently kissed him. Zen Snapped out of the gaze as he felt the wight on his lips. They broke apart after five min so they can breathe. Zen wiped the tears on face and said "Sakuya we could have desert after we eat pizza". "Dummy" Sakuya said giggling, Knock, Knock, Knock, "i think the pizza here" Zen. Zen Opened the door to receive their pizza. The delivery boy was short skinny and had very bad acme. "Here's your pizza sir that will be twelve ryo please"! Zen payed the man and walked back in side. "Damn i only got five ryo left this is not good" Zen thought to himself.

Zen handed Sakuya the pizza and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Zen undressed and turned on the water, "Ahhhhhhhh, cold, cold, Sakuyaaaaaaaa". "Dammit Sakuya you had to use all the hot water" Zen thought to himself as he tried to get use to the cold water. Sakuya heard Zen Scream and started laughing like crazy. "Hahahaha Sorry Zen" Sakuya said on the other side of the door. Two minutes later Zen walked out of the bathroom in black p.j pants. Sakuya looked at Zen and saw small scars on his chest. "Looks like your wounds have all healed up" said Sakuya as she handed him a slice of pizza. Zen sat down on the bed and started eating. As he ate Sakuya had a weird urge to look at his back. So she sat next to him and looked at his back. She froze at what she saw on his back. Zen had a big long scar on his back that started on his right shoulder and end near his left lower rib. "Zen how did you get this scar on your back"? Zen stopped eating and looked her face to face. "Sakuya i don't remember" was his reply then he continued eating after he was finish he walked to the bathroom to wash his hands. Sakuya was watching him the whole time as he did this she was mostly looking at the scar on his back.

"Im sleepy im going to bed Zen". "Wait theirs only one bed where am i going to sleep?" Zen said with a perverted grin. Sakuya sighed okay you can sleep with me but if you try something stupid your dead you got that. "Yah, yah, i got you Sakuya chan". Sakuya blushed at the nickname he added. Zen layed on the bed and Sakuya gently layed on top of him. Her head rested on his chest, Zen blushed as Sakuya moved her head on his chest to get more comfortable. "Goodnight Sakuya chan, Goodnight Zen kun "They both said as they went to sleep. Zen woke up in shock As he held a lifeless Sakuya in his hands, "Sakuya wake up please wake up" Zen yelled shaking a her blooded body. "Aww isn't that sad" said a voice out side near the window. "Who's their? come out now" Zen yelled still holding Sakuya in his hands. The window broke showing a dark figure. The figure walked closer to them with a katana in his left hand. "Hey Zen hows it been"?, "how do you now my name"? "What you forgot about me im hurt" said the figure as he got closer. Zen was to stunned to move, "time to die Zen the figure said then with out warning Zen was stabbed in the Heart. The figure push the blade in closer and whispered his Name in his ear. "My Names Sasuke Uchiha now die". "Noooo" yelled Zen as he woke up sweating. "Oh god what a dream" said Zen still shaking in the bed.

"Oh what happened" said Sakuya as she woke up. "Are you ok Zen your sweating"? "Yeah im okay i just had a bad dream that's all"." You what to talk about it"?, "Maybe later Sakuya i think il just watch tv". "You can have the bed to yourself alright"." Are you sure Mike"?, "IL feel kind of lonely sleeping all by my self". "IL be fine Sakuya so just go to sleep okay". Sakuya nodded and tried to go back to sleep. End of chapter 2

So what do u think? Please comment comments save tree we need trees well not realy but i love getting comments so please!!!!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Naruto owned by Masahashi Kishimoto_**

Chapter 3: Remember

"Ohhh Zen keep going, oh yeah oooh", "Um Sakuya wake up, wake up waaake up Sakuya". "Huh what oh wait was i talking in my sleep"? "Ummm yeah, So what was it you said about me"? Said Zen with a stupid grin. Sakuya Started blushing like crazy. Her whole face was red and then she started giggling like crazy. "That's none of your business idiot" she said still giggling for her embarrassment. "What ever so we going to stay here or get moving"? "Im all ready dress and packed so im just waiting for you Sakuya chan". "Yeah, yeah" she replied as she walked in to the bathroom to take a shower. Zen leaned on the bathroom door and smiled under his mask." I love you Sakuya chan" he whispered under his mask and waited for her to finish.

"God shes taking for ever in there, how long dose it take for a girl to get ready ahhh". "Sakuya chan you done yet"?, almost Zen kun" she replied happily. Zen started to blush a little under his mask as he hear that,he still was not used to the nickname. Two min later the door opened showing an excited kunoichi with a smile on her face. Zen lowered his mask and smile back at her, "ok let go" she said jumping like a child. Zen and Sakuya headed out of the inn and on to the street. "So Sakuya were do you what to go next"? "I have a friend we can stay with in the hidden mist village". "Mist village it is than" said Zen as they walked down the street and in to the woods.

"So Zen can you tell me about yourself', "i mean i don't know much about you and were traveling together". Zen stopped walk and bent his head down. "Sakuya i wish i could tell you everything about me well almost everything but the thing is i can remember", "i can't remember anything Sakuya chan". Zen said all this with a mildly sad voice. "Zen its okay we'll make new ones together just like the ones we head when we met" Sakuya said. Then she quickly garbed Zen's hand and entangled her arm with his. Zen tried to get his hand free from her grip but she just made it tighter. Oh stop, you know you like it She said as she notice his exposed part of his face was bright red.

"Since you can remember anything i will tell you about myself in stead". "Okay tell me Sakuya chan, tell me about yourself". "lets see i turn sixteen years old on sunday, i love helping people who are injured, im a owl sage, ten minutes of talking later, and that's pretty much it". "Wow well i think some of my memories are coming back to me". "Im sixteen years old, im still a genin but that's be cause i was badly wound on one of my missions". "I had to stay in the hospital for at lest to months'. "I was trained by Guy sensai who was one of the greatest taijustu users in my village but hes also one of the weirdest sensai i ever had". "Then i was moved to a new sensai and team at age eleven". "I guess that's all i can remember so far, i think your talk helped get some of my memory back thanks". "Uh your welcome" was her reply in a confused but happy tone.

They reached the bridge to the village in an hour. As the walked threw the bridge they noticed a shrine and went near it. The shrine had a big sword with a hole in it and a couple medical needles stabbed in to the ground. laying on the sword was a wood plank with names wright on it. The names were Zabuza Momochi and under that was Haku. "i wonder who they were"? Sakuya asked leaning closer. "Come on lets go, i want to meet this friend of yours" Zen said with a little excitement in his voice. "Okay but she can be a bit of a bitch if she sees you with me". "Oh why?, well shes been trying to hook me up with her brother since we were kids". "She thinks we would make a cute couple but i just don't see it". "So how long have you been friends"? "We have been friends since we were kids we met on summer vacation". "My family picked me up at the academy fully pack and we went to the mist village for vacation".

"We,re almost at the gate Sakuya chan". "Yeah i can see it, boy is this going to be fun" Sakuya said smiling the whole time. Zen looked at her while they walk, "Wow she likes to smile a lot" Zen thought to himself. At the gate were two guards that looked kind of weak. The first guard was a kunoichi with red hair long hair and freakishly huge breast. Her eyes were blue, her skin was light peach, and she was five feet tall. she were a black komono with a black staff on her back. Across from her was another guard that almost looked like Guy sensai. Zen looked closer at the guard and yelled "Guy sensai"! "Zen is that you"? the man asked with joy. "Yeah Hows it been sensai"? "Zen it is you i can tell from your flame of youth". "Im great Zen so why are you here and not the village"? "Well uh its hard to explain"!  
Then Guy turned his head to the Kunoichi standing next to him and grinned. "Oh i see whats going on, is this your girl"? "Well yeah i guess , so why are you here and not the village"? asked Zen with a backsass tone. "Well im here be cause im on a mission". "I have to be one of the guard for this gate be cause most of them are sick from a weird flu thats been going around". "Oh okay can you let us in please"? "Sure thing Zen" wispered Guy in his ear and nodded to the other the Gates opened letting in the two.

Sakuya led Zen to her friend's house that was right next to the gate. The house was so close that if you took five steps in to the gate it would be sitting right in front of you. Sakuya knocked on the door and waited. Two minutes later the door opened up showing a young lady almost Sakura's height. She had a dark purple komono on with her black hair tied back in to a pony tail. Her skin was a pale white and her eyes were dark green. she almost looked like Sakuya. "Heyyy Sakuya how are you"? "i haven't seen you in a long time girl". "Im good Tany and its good to see you too" said Sakuya. "Then Tany noticed Zen standing be hide Sakuya and started drooling a little. "So Sakuya who's you dreamy friend" asked Tany. "Oh this is Zen, hey Zen this is my friend Tany jantachi". "Hey it nice to met you" said Zen in a tone that was like he did not really care. "Man i can already tell shes going to be annoying" thought Zen in his head. 'Its nice to meet you too Zen very nice".

God give me strength Zen Said in his head. Sakuya saw that Tany was checking out Zen and immediately grabbed Zen's Hand. Then she said "sorry Tany Zen's taken". "Your no fun "Tany said then she stuck her tongue out at Sakuya. "Humh your still a kid in side i see". "Yeah so why you here"? "Wait don't answer i bet your in some kind of trouble right"? Sakuya nodded and sighed after her response. Tany let out a big sigh and said "Well let me show you the room you two will be sharing" as she led them in to the house. The house was classical styled with sliding doors and cushions to sit on. "So Tany were are your parents"? Sakuya asked. "They are on a mission and won't be back for a week". End of chapter 3

**_thanks for reading please comment, comments save me from stupidity AHHHH uh :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Relax

Tany lead Zen and Sakuya up stair and showed them a small yet comfortable room in the back of the house. The room was light yellow with a big window in the middle of the room. In front of the window was a king size bed with black sheets. Across from the bed was a desk and a closet. Well there's one place i can hide in if Tany get to annoying Zen thought as he looked at the closet. Hey Tany thanks for letting us stay here Sakuya said. "Hey were like sister and what are sisters for". Sakuya went up to Tany and gave her abig hug while Zen hid in to the closet. "Hey where did Zen go"? Tany asked with confusion. As the two let go of each other they started looking for him. "Il look down stair "Tany yelled with a perverted grin. As for Sakuya she know were Zen was and she found him like it was child's play. Sakuya walked up to the closet and opened the door. "Having fun Zen kun" she asked noticing he was sit on the floor try to cover him self with the clothes that hanged for the rack. "Yes, Yes i am" said Zen as he stood up and shook him self off. "At lest i know Tany wont find me in here" Zen thought. "Zen kun your such a kid, did you really have to hide"? "Sakuya chan you know she was annoying and she has a crush on me".

"That may be so Zen kun but she won't get her hands on you as long as im here". "I hope your right Sakuya chan". "Im going to get something to eat down stair Sakuya chan do you what anything"? "See if there's any ramon please", "ok Sakuya chan il check". As Zen went down stair to the kitchen Sakuya decided to take a quick look out side the window. It was still sunny out with a small breeze. Sakuya looked closer and saw a black shadow hanging from the roof. "Dammit they just wont give up will they"? Seeing this Sakuya ran down stairs as fast as she can but tripped on the last step. Lucky for her she land right on Zen's chest but the force pushed him back in to a wall. Zen was covered in noddles from the ramon he was going to get Sakuya. "Oh my back", "dammit Sakuya whats wrong"? "Sorry Zen kun but we have trouble". "So that's why you pushed me back and spilled ramon on my face". "Oh come on lets go" Sakuya yelled As she pulled Zen up and dragged him out side. When the two got out side to the front of the house they were attacked by a shadowy figure. It had no face and as seven feet tall. "Sakuya what the hell is that thing"?

"I don't know Zen kun but it looks really strong"! "Hah it ain't stronger than me" Zen shouted as he took out a summoning scroll. Zen bit his thumb and summoned his scythe. Seeing Zen summon his scythe the figure picked Sakuya to attack at first. The figure hands turned in to blades. Sakuya pulled out a kunai from her pouch and blocked the attack as Zen try to attack the figure from be hide. "Dieeee" Zen yelled as he made his first mark. The scythe sunk it self right in to the figure's back piercing it through the chest. Once Zen did this the scythe glowed red and mixed with his arm be coming one. "Aahhhh" Zen yelled in pain as the scythe stuck it self to his arm. Zen pulled the scythe from the corpse of the figure and then his arm started the lose control. The scythe started the cut in to the corpse violently. "What the hell is wrong with thisws thing, Ahhh". "Sakuya chan Stay back i think i can control this thing". "Zen kun try to relax maybe it responses to your mood". "Ok il try Sakuya chan", Zen grabbed his arm and started breathing slowly. "Clam your self Zen, just clam your Zen" said to him self over and over again.

In about a min the scythe detached it self from Zen's arm and fell on the ground in front of him. "Shit that old Man was right that thing is evil" Zen thought to him self. Zen turned back to the house but fell to his knee as he took the first step. Sakuya ran right to Zen as he fell and grabbed him be for he hit the ground. Zen are you ok, Zen? Sakuya asked with a tone of sorrow. Zen did not answer be cause he pasted out. Sakuya put Zen's arm around her shoulder and draged him back to the house. Once Sakuya walked through the door way of the house Zen started to shake in pain and groan. Sakuya heared a rumbling sound and saw the scythe begin to glow red again. She took another further from the scythe and Zen groaned even more. "Damn i better it the scythe that's making him be like this". Sakuya walked back to the scythe and picked it up. With Zen on one side and the scythe on the other Sakuya was starting to feel heavy but she managed as she got back in to the house. She took one look back to see the body of the figure but it melted in to a puddle of black goop.

"This can be big trouble for us on the long run" Sakuya said to herself as she called tany to help her with Zen. Tany came out of the bath in a bathing robe and ran to the living room where Zen and Sakuya were. "Sakuya what happend to Zen"? She asked with a big frown. "We were attacked by a Shadowy figure". "It attacked Me and Zen came up be hide it with his scythe". "Zen killed it and pasted out". Sakuya left out the part of the scythe going crazy thinking tany would freakout. Sakuya and Tany placed Zen on a couch. Sakuya sat next to him while Tany started to loosen her robe. "What the hell are you doing Tany" Sakuya yelled noticing her act. "What i thought Zen shoulder see something beautiful as he wakes" Tany replied with an evil grin. "Cut the crap Tany you know hes taken". For now Tany said under her breath. Well i guess i should get dress Tany said as she left the room to change. "Yeah you better bitch Sakuya Thought to herself".

End of chapter 4

Masashi Kishimoto owns naruto not me


End file.
